crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Paper Scissors: ScissorGirl
Rock Paper Scissors Story. This Story is about the scissor Girl a girl That called herself Bloody. The story goes like this in a small town there was a school with a girl name Bluntly but they call her Blunt for short she is a nice and smart guy she have's really long red light hair with a black bow in her hair and she wears glasses her outfit was a pink and blue turtleneck and a black skirt. she try to make friends but The girl's in the school was jerk to her they called her names and say that she nothing but a nerd. a lot of people think Bluntly is annoying Bluntly was always lonely all the time nobody like her because she so different then the other people. Blunt like to learn about magic stuff she also knows a little about Dark magic but she never try doing it. Bluntly also love the game rock paper scissors and want to play it with people but they fault that she is just childish. one day Bluntly was putting up her books in her school locker when she closes the locker she accidentally got her hair stuck in it. Bluntly: Oh crap! Not again *trying to pull her hair out* This is like the 40th time I did this. John: Is there something wrong? Bluntly looks behind her and see a guy.he hair was black and his outfit was a blue jacket and a white shirt with black pants. Bluntly: *blush* Um... Oh no no just got my hair stuck in a locker that all not a problem. John: Here! let me help you. *Got Bluntly hair out of the locker* There you go. Bluntly: Wow Thanks nobody ever help me before they just watch and laugh and say that i'm so clumsy and stuff. John: Oh really I don't think so. Bluntly: *Blush*...... Wait! I don't think I seen you around here before. John: ya I'm new in this school.... My name is John What yours? Bluntly: Nice to meet you John my name is Bluntly but you can call me Blunt. John: Nice to meet you too Blunt want to be friends? Bluntly: REALLY WITH ME!? John: Um... ya who else i'm talking to right now? Bluntly: SURE! *hug him really tight* John: LOL! ok ok you can stop hugging be now. XD Bluntly: Oky Want to play a game? John: Sure what kind? Bluntly: How about rock paper scissors? John: Sure! I love that game. Bluntly: REALLY you don't think it's childish? John: No I don't think that. Bluntly found herself a friend Bluntly was so very happy with John. John and Bluntly did all fun stuff together then one day John and Bluntly was walking in the park. John: Blunt? Bluntly: Yes John? John: We been friend for awhile and...... Bluntly: And John? John: Well I was thinking about... well you and....I can... be... Bluntly: Be what? John: Maybe this well give you a idea. *give Blunt a ring* Bluntly: Wow it's very pretty John but why did you gave me a ring is it a friendship gift? John: Well.... maybe like that it's a ring that show you that we can be more then just friends. Bluntly: you mean like boyfriend and Girlfriend? John: Yes what do you say? Bluntly: What do I say Hmmmmm... well..... HECK YES! *hug him* John: *Smile* John and Bluntly became boyfriend and Girlfriend for awhile now everything make Bluntly really happy but.... *At School John standing beside his locker* Sally: John! There is a Girl with blonde short hair have a long black dress. John: Yes Sally? Sally: Did you tell Blunt yet? John: No I didn't Sally: When you ever going to tell her uh? John: I don't no Yet sally but I will tell her I promise. Sally Ok then *John and Sally kissing* Later Blunt was in a Hurry to walk with John but she accidentally run in to Sally. *Bluntly and Sally falls down* Sally: HEY Watch it Nerd! Bluntly: can't believe going to say this but.. Sorry Sally.*rolled her eyes* -_- Sally: What the rush Blunt? Bluntly: Well if you really want to know i'm going with John he's going to take me home from school. Sally: LOL! That poor guy going with you. Bluntly: You know what sally your just jealous That I have a boyfriend and yooooou Don't! Sally: Ya i'm sooo jealous alright jealous that i'm not a nerd girl that everyone hates. you know what Blunt you should just die everyone will be more happy to know that your dead. Bluntly: THAT DOSE IT! *jump on Sally* Sally Aaaaaaah! GET OFF OF ME! *cat fight* Random school kids Fight Fight Fight! Bluntly: *Scratched Sally face painfully with her nails* Sally: AHHH! *plush blunt off* MY FACE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!! *bleeding* Bluntly: *Look's at her hands and see Blood* I.I.I'm Sorry Sally I didn't mean to hurt you..... *Run off* Sally *scream* YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BLUNT!!!!!! Bluntly: *Run's to John with tears* John: Blunt What wrong!? Bluntly: Me and sally had a fight. John: WHAT!? Bluntly: She say so much mean things to mean so I got mad and hurt her I Scratch her face so bad her blood is on my hands. John: *Slap Bluntly* WHY BLUNT WHY? Bluntly: *Runs off and cry's* Later at night John in Sally house. John: Sally are you Ok? Sally: No..... NO I'M NOT! John: Oh Sally I wish I was there I'd wouldn't let her hurt you. Sally: *hugs John* John do you love me? John: Yes Sally I do. Sally: Then Kill Blunt. John: W-What? Sally if you love me John then Kill Blunt for me. John:......... Ok Sally. Sally: Good. *smile* 3:00 AM at Blunt house. Bluntly: *sleepy* Blunttttt.. Blunt *hears something* Bluntly: uh? Blunttttt.. Bluntly: Who's there? *Something Knocks Blunt OUT COLD!* Bluntly: ..... *Wakes up* W-w-w what happen W-w-where am I and who am I? *looks* *Blunt is tie up to a pole standing up* Bluntly: WHAT THE! *looking around* *Seeing 6 people there the people from her school* Bluntly: If this is some kind of a prank I don't find it Funny. -_- John: Hello Blunt! Sally: Hi! Blunt! Bluntly: J-John... and The girl that should change her name to the B if you know what I mean. Sally: Ha Ha very funny Blunt but look who's have the last laugh. Bluntly: Yep it's a Prank..... -_- Ok you had your fun now let me GO! John untie me. John: No Bluntly: W-What no WHAT do you MEAN NO!? John: There something that I always want to tell you. Bluntly: You don't have to tell me John I already know you love me. John: No That not what i'm going to say. Bluntly: Oh... Then what? John: I love Sally. Bluntly: W-w-w-What? John: I love Sally. Bluntly: WHAT B-b-but b-b-but You and me and what and why and um? ...... Oh...... I see This is still the prank right? -_- John: NO BLUNT WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT? I love Sally now she is more better then you Bluntly: But Why John why? John: .... Because.... she not a nerd! Bluntly: *put her head down with tears* No... No... This got to be a bad dream. *John and Sally and the others laughing* John: WHAT PLAY A GAME! Amy: What kind of a game? Ben: YA WHAT GAME? John: Well sense Blunt loves rock paper scissors soooo much let's play that. Bluntly: What? John: This is for you Sally *have a paper and walks up to blunt* Bluntly: John What are you doing? John: *cuts Blunt face with the paper on both of her cheeks* Bluntly: AAaaaaaah!!! JOHN THAT HURTS! *Blood runs downs her cheeks* John: What comes NEXTS? Bella: ROCKS!!! Jimmy: YES ROCKS! John: OK Boys and Girls lets Throw ROCKS AT HER! *They Throw Big Rock and Small Rock at Her* Bluntly: *In really bad pain Crying* STOP STOP STOP PLEASE STOP!!!!! Sally: This is what you Get Blunt. Bluntly: I SAY I WAS SORRY YOU B!!!!!!! Sally: *Gets mad* You know What comes next people. All Of Them: *scream out* SCISSORS!!!!!!!! Bluntly: *In fear No Please NO!* John: *Pull out Big sharp scissors* Bluntly: Please John don't do this I loved you *with tears in her eye's* Others: DO IT DO IT DO IT! John: Sorry blunt. *Stab bluntly in the heart with the big scissors* Bluntly: AAAAAAAAAAA! *Scream in pain and Bleeding really bad in her chest* Other people: YAY! WHOOHOO! *Walking at of the secret hideout were they killed her* John: *Untie Blunt and try to walkaway* Bluntly: *Fall in the floor with a hand on her chest bleeding badly* *Bluntly grabs John foot* Bluntly: W-w-w Why John W-w-w-hhyyy.......*her head fall down in the floor and closes her eyes* John: ....... *walks away* while Bluntly Slowly dying she remembers One of the Dark magic words she said Bluntly: Yua yua blala b-blala..... Then something happen Blunt feel a dark power Blunt open her eyes and got up. Bluntly: W-what I'm alive the Magic work I don't believe it... She looked at the mirror in the house she was in. Bluntly red light hair turn Dark red and her blue eye's turn Gray White her teeth was sharp. Bluntly look at her hands they was Big with sharp claws. Bluntly: WHAT THE! M-m-my Hands what HAPPEN TO MY HANDS!? W-WHAT SPELL THE I SAY!?.... Then she remember the dark magic is the one she will never say. she is now curse with the dark power she is still dead. Bluntly: CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Grrrr.... *thinking* Why am I upset I have sharp hands now. *smile with a evil look* they we all pay every last one of them will die by me. I am now The Scissor Girl. *laughs* Bluntly heart turn dark it's not the dark magic that make her this way it's John and the others that kill her and make her this way. Bluntly got herself a new look she wear a black rip dress with red stripes and her holes was black and white stripes her shoes is black sharp high heel and she have a red fluff pin in her hair and she now have black and red glasses she also still have the blood running down her face from the paper cut. Her body was still bloody. later at night There a Girl name Amy she had long blonde hair and a red shirt. Amy was one of the Teens that watch Blunt died. she was walking back home. Amy: *walking and hear something* uh? *She look behind her and see nothing is there* Hmm... *walks* *she her something again and look again and still see nothing. she walk and out of nowhere she seen somebody in font of her* AH! Bluntly: Hello there!*her hands is behind her back* Amy: *A little in fear* U-um hello who are you Bluntly: *Smile* WHAT! you don't remember me I just died today and you don't remember that? Amy: B-B-Bluntly? *In big fear* No no your dead. Bluntly: *shows Amy her big scissors claws*The name is Now Bloody do you want to know why they called me that? Amy: *RUNS AWAY FROM HER IN FEAR *SCREAM* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! Bloody: *Run to kill her* Amy: *hides behind a tree* Huhuhihhhhh.... Bloody HELLO!!! *right beside her* Amy: SCEARMS!!!!!!!!!!!! Bloody CUTS AMY HEAD OFF WHILE BLOOD GOES OUT EVERYWHERE OUT OF HER BODY. Amy: *body fall down with blood everywhere* Bloody: That why they called me Bloody *with a creepy smile* later at the day time John was walking to Sally house he hears Sally crying. John: *Knock on Sally door* Sally it's me John! Sally: *Open the door and see's John while there was tears in her eye's* John: Sally what wrong? Sally: OH! John it's my sister SHE DEAD! John: WHAT AMY!? Sally: YES! HER HEAD WAS CUT OFF!*crying* John:.....*Shock* Sally: OH John who could of done this? John: I-I don't know Sally I don't know. Later it was night time Two couples was walking back home from there date. The boy name Ben and the Girl name Bella. Bella: Thanks Ben for taking me to a lovely dinner today. Ben Your welcome Bella anytime Bella: *kiss Ben and walking to her house* Bye Ben I'll see you tomorrow Ben: Ok Bella.*walks away* Bella: *Come's in her house and see's a creepy bloody girl standing there she was in FEAR* AHHHH! A VAMPIRE!!!!! Bloody: It's the Sharp teeth isn't it!? -_-; Bella: *Runs to the phone and try's to call her boyfriend Ben* Please pit up. *Ben's phone Ring Ring Ring!* Ben: *pit up* Hello? Bella: BEN HELP THERE A VAMPIRE IN MY HOUSE! Bloody: I'M NOT A VAMPIRE! Ben: Bella WHAT? Bella: NO NO STAND BACK WHAT ARE YOU DOING SCREAMS!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben: BELLA!....HELLO! BELLA! BELLA! Bloody: *pit up Bella phone* Hello? Ben: BELLA? Bloody: Noooo this is not Bella. Ben: WHAT... WHO IS THIS? Bloody: This is Bloody also Do you like puzzles? Ben: WHAT why??? Bloody: If you do.. you will have lot's of fun putting this one back together again. Ben: W-what you! The Phone: Beeeeeeeeepppp! Ben: *drop's the phone and run to Bella house and bust the door open he saw Blood and pieces of Bella body parts everywhere* Ben: *throws up* Later Cops was around in Bella house. Police: I never see anything like this in my life. Ben: *siting down crying* Police: so what was the girl name again that did this? Ben: Bloody..... Police: Bloody um? hmmm.. well we will see if we can get this girl. *walking to the car* John: Hey Ben I hear what happen to Bella. Ben: ya...... John: I'm sorry Ben Ben: I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL I'M GOING TO KILL HER! John: Ben come down the Police will take care of it Ben: THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOK LIKE! I DON"T KNOW WHAT SHE LOOK LIKE! John: Don't worry Ben everything going to be all right.. I hope First Amy and then Bella. Ben: Amy Dead!? John: Yes her head was cut off. Ben: You don't think that it was the same girl that killed Bella do you? John: Maybe... Later at night there was a guy name Jimmy he was going to meet his girlfriend at the movies. Jimmy: *Walking* Bloody: HELLO! Jimmy: What who are you? Bloody: The name is Bloody Jimmy: Bloody Y-your the girl that killed Bella. Bloody: Are you a Fan? BTW I want to be knew as The Scissor Girl. Jimmy: What why The Scissor Girl? Bloody: because of these *pull her hands up* Let's play a game called rock paper scissors Do you choose Rock? *have a rock in her left hand* Paper?*have a paper in her right hand* or.... *throw the rock and paper away* scissors? If you choose scissors you that mean you choose me. *walking up to him with her sharp claws and trying to stab him.* Jimmy: *try to run away from her* Bloody: Come back here you sissy fight like a man! Jimmy: *while he think he lost her. he went to the movie to see he's girlfriend* Mandy: Hey I been waiting for you. Jimmy: sorry I'm a little late. Mandy: well come on. *Watching the movie together and eating popcorn* Bloody: This is good popcorn. Jimmy: *look and see Bloody siting beside him* SCREAM!! Bloody: *STABS JIMMY AND BLOOD WHEN OUT EVERYWHERE ON THE MOVIE SCREEN* Jimmy:*SCREAM IN PAIN* Mandy: *saw everything and SCREAM!!!!!* Bloody: *trying to block his blood with her hands* Sorry I know you people are trying to watch the movie *blood spill on her* I'm still trying to stop the blood! *Jimmy blood stops* Bloody: *haves blood every on her* Don't worry it stop now you all can watch the movie now. Mandy: *Still in fear* Bloody: Don't worry honey I did you a favor. *Walk's off* Later Mandy was with the police telling them what she saw and what Bloody look like. Police: Man Look's like she been doing a lot of killing lately don't worry girl we will see if we can find The Scissor Girl. Ben and John and Sally came up to Mandy. Ben: The Scissor Girl um? Mandy: Yes I saw her myself she kill Jimmy*crying* John: Jimmy too!? Sally: John I'm scared. John: Don't worry Sally I won't let her get you. Ben: *Walking away* John: Ben where are you going? Ben: I'm going to find her! John: WHAT WHY!? Ben: She Killed My Girlfriend and my Best Friend now i'm going to kill her. John: Ben don't do this. Sally: Your going to get yourself Killed. Ben: She can't take me down she a girl. Sally: What!? John: Just let him go Sally: But John? John: maybe Ben can take her down he is tuff. Sally: I hope so..... Ben: ALL RIGHT BLOODY I'M HERE FOR YOU!!! SHOW YOUR SELF!!!! Bloody: You don't have to shout you know i'm right here. Ben *look's behind him* There you are. Bloody: What do you want a Fight? Ben: I want to see you dead. Bloody: Sorry pal but I'm already Dead. Ben: What do you mean? Bloody: To bad nobody knows me anymore you think they will remember that they kill me. Ben: No No y-you can't be you can't? Bloody: That right Ben I am Blunt. Ben: *falls down and he is in shock* Bloody: Don't worry Ben you will see Bella again. Ben: W-what? Bloody: *STAB HIM* Ben: AH!!! *blood comes right out of his mouth* Bloody: TELL BELLA I SAID HI!*with a happy face* Ben:*fall into the grass and dies* Bloody: Only two more to Go TEHE! Sally: *come's back home and close the door* I hope John and Ben is alright. *hear's a girl voice* Well Ben no he's die but John... ummm well not yet anyway. Sally: WHO's THERE? *in fear* Bloody: You know What Sally I should of did more then just Scratch your face. Sally: BLUNT! No no your dead. Bloody WHY DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR a friendly hello..... well maybe that too but still... Sally: *Got a Gun* WHY DON'T YOU STEAD DEAD!*starts shooting at Blunt* Bloody: Wow you shoot me at the same place where you guys stab me isn't that funny? Sally: WHAT ARE YOU? Bloody: I'm your worse nightmare. Sally: *SCREAMS!* Bloody: I'm Going to have fun killing you. *Take sally to the bathroom and put her over the bathtub* Sally: *crying in fear* WHAT ARE YOU DOING! Bloody: I'm going to have a bath with your Blood an't that great? *put her Scissor Claw on her belly slowly cutting her* Sally: *SCREAM IN PAIN why you can hear the blood Going out of her body and into the bathtub* Bloody: Now All I have to do is wait. *humming the jeopardy song* John: *Hear Sally Screaming* SALLY!!! *run to her house and bust the door open* SALLY! *looking in her room and look everywhere for her then he open the bathroom door* OH MY...*he see's only half of sally body and her blood running into the bathtub and he see's Bloody in the Bathtub with a swimsuit on and a glass of blood in her hand* Bloody: Oh hello..John Oh BTW I'm not drinking her blood I'm just trying to look epic. John: SALLY!!!!!! Sally: *Slowly dying* J-John...h-help....me...... Bloody: Don't worry i'm sure she find...... *looks at sally*... no no I take that back she dead. John: Y-YOU FREAK I LOVED HER!!!!!!! Bloody: OH THAT RIGHT! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME!!!! John: WHAT!? Bloody: Don't you know who I am John? John: Blunt!? but your dead? Bloody: YOU KILL ME JOHN! AND HERE I FAULT THAT WE WHERE FRIEND I LOVED YOU BUT NOOO YOU HAVE TO GET A NEW GIRL BECAUSE I WAS NOTHING BUT A NERD!!*tears in her eyes* John: Blunt I'm sorry I guess I'd wanted to be cool I also been call a nerd in my life too and here I got with a cool girl and with cool friends but I was wrong and i'm also wrong for killing you. Bloody: R-Really?... John: NO NOT REALLY I JUST WANTED WOMAN AND MONEY! Bloody: THAT IT!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!*got out of the bath with blood all over her and run up to him trying to kill him* John: *Try to get away from her* What wrong can't you get me? Bloody: What do you think I'm trying to do Hug you?*jump on him while they both fall in the bloody bath she tying to stab him* WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE! John: *holding on to the claw trying to push them back* Never!*push Bloody away and got out of the bathtub and stand over the window* Ok Bloody you want me and come and get me. Bloody: as you wish*Running to John with her claw ready to stab him* HAHAHAHAH! I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!!!! John: *Move out of the way fast* SEE YA! Bloody: What?*Fall out the the window* Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *and fall into the water with tear in her eye's thinking how she will never be loved.* When bloody fall into the water all john can see is a black dark smoke into the water like she was gone forever. John: Sorry blunt..... Later then John got himself a new girl friend and they got marry. THE END. Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure